1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display panel systems utilized for exhibiting at trade shows, promotional events and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved borderless panels and a hinge arrangement which allows 360.degree. relative rotation of the display panels about a pair of vertical axes. The hinges of the present invention also allow vertical mounting or stacking of the display panels through complemental finger protrusions and corresponding slots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of display systems of this general type have heretofore been developed in which a number of display panels are supported by various types and arrangements of hinges, pin connectors and similar support means. Portable display systems typically comprise a plurality of hollow display panels, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,198 to Ytter. Each display panel in the system is constructed from parallel wall boards which are secured in face to face relation within some type of border strip or frame. The border strip completely surrounds the perimeter of the wall boards. Adjacent panels are typically hinged together to allow various degrees of folding and unfolding about a vertical axis.
In certain prior art display systems, the hinge(s) thereof may be attached to the edges of the display panels by the utilization of slots along the outer surface of the border strip. Attachment is made by connecting the hinge to holding inserts which are inserted into the outer slot of the border strip. In display panel systems without hinges, panels thereof may be connected by insertion of a support piece into a slot in the border strip. These examples of prior art systems are beset with various shortcomings. Such shortcomings include complexities in the construction of the display system components, and difficulties in the assembly and disassembly of the system components. Additionally, the prior art systems are not easily expanded to include additional panels or easily reduced in size for use in a tabletop display.
The range of uses of display systems for exhibit purposes is very large; thus, the user has a need for versatility in the construction of the system. Additionally, the user requires that such system components be lightweight and easily disassembled for transport or storage. Marketing and sales groups which utilize such systems, for example, may desire a large display area, encompassing perhaps a dozen display panels joined in both the vertical and the horizontal directions. An exhibit at a trade show, for example, may use the display system as a backdrop for a large floor supported piece of equipment, or may require the attachment of shelves or canopies for the display of large or small items. Such an exhibit may also require the use of the display system as a tabletop display backdrop, alone or in conjunction with a larger display.
While being capable of use in a variety of exhibits, the display panels must also be designed for quick and easy disassembly and storage and easy transportation to another location for expeditious reassembly into another exhibit. The needs of the user require that the setting up and dismantling of the system be accomplished with a minimum amount of manual effort, without being required to adhere to complicated and protracted procedures, or utilizing special tools. The system should also be lightweight and collapse into a compact unit which can be manually carried.
As a result of the diversity of uses, there is a need for the display panels of the system to assume various angular positions.
Various prior art display systems which have attempted to meet these various needs have utilized a variety of hinge configurations of complex, costly and fragile design. Furthermore, such prior art systems frequently utilize an exposed border strip for hinge attachment which detracts from the visual esthetic appearance of the presentation.